onepiecefantasyfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:NewSaru21
Willkommen! Hi NewSaru21 - wir freuen uns, dass Onepiecefantasy Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. Schau auch im Community-Wiki vorbei, und trage dein Wiki ein. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein Wiki ist eine Webseite, auf der du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie interessanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füge weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, wird das Wiki in einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen und beliebten Seite heranwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere Hilfe-Seiten unter hilfe.wikia.com oder direkt hier im Wiki unter Hilfe:Übersicht. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren Community-Chat besuchen, *oder dich bei Fragen an unsere Foren wenden - das Community-Forum für alle möglichen Themen und das Admin-Forum speziell für Fragen rund ums Admin-sein. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel RE:Gestaltung Klaro guck ich mal was ich machen kann. Ansonsten müssten wir mal -shikamru- anheuern, der hatte ja auch im fantasy-wiki bei uns das Design gemacht. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 11:24, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Die Spoiler werden hier net gehen, da erst zwei Seiten der Mediawiki ich glaube .js und oder .css mit einem Script für Toggler beschrieben werden müssen. Da muss ich dann im Narutofantasy nachschauen wie und welche Seiten es waren. Mach ich dir mal die Woche. Die Vorlage kannst ja schon mal anlegen. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 15:06, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Also eine der MediaWiki Seiten hab ich jetzt gemacht: Die andere da muss ich erst nachschauen, welche das war. Kannst aber mal eine Testseite mit Spoilern machen, damit wir dann sehen ob auch alles später funktioniert. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 15:26, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Funzt noch net so wie es sein sollte. Fehlt noch ein Skript für Drag and Drop wenn ichs richtig gesehen hab. Aber die beiden Seiten der mediaWiki sind richtig. Falls es mit dem weiteren einfügen net klappt, probier ich es so, indem ich von mir die beiden Seiten komplett übertrage. Dann muss später das Hintergrundbild des Wikis ausgetauscht werden. Ansonsten müssten wir -Shikamaru- mal anheuern. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:10, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Also bei mir funktioniert es jetzt. Teste das mal bei dir, da ich ja die Einstellung Monobook benutze. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:38, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Hat jetzt alles geklappt? Ansonsten erstelle mal eine Testseite. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 21:35, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Naja sollte schon Northblue sein...wozu machst du überhaupt einen neue Karte geht die alte nicht auch? Mach mal bitte wenn du Zeit hast die Testseite am besten so Benutzer:NewSaru21/Testseite Toggler . Weil ich bisjetzt da keine Probleme im Monobook hatte. Dann kann ich sehen ob er wirklich funktioniert. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:32, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Saru komm mal bitte char ;) Kazuma Saruwatari 12:39, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Also wie siehts nach dem Blogeintrag von Axel aus, darf ich nun die diamantenfrucht und die Diamantenmunition haben? Ich bin auch bereit Kompromisse einzugehen ;). Hoffe auf ne schnelle Antwort. Schöne Grüße Kazuma Saruwatari 12:10, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Kommt mal bitte rueber in Op Wiki, danke Lg Kazuma Saruwatari 11:42, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Saru kommt mal bitte Lg -Kazuma Saruwatari 12:03, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Saru mach mal pause und schau im Chat vorbei XD Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 13:41, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Vorlage: Teufelsfrucht Hey Saru, könntest du dir mal meine (noch) nicht fertige Vorlage ansehen. Die Farben müssen überarbeitet werden. Könntest du bitte die Farben gegen eine einheitliche Farbe tauschen. Würde mich sehr freuen. Hier die Vorlage. Soll für Teufelsfrüchte werden. http://de.onepiecefantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Kristallmogry/Testlabor LG: [[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristall']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'mogry']] 09:39, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hey Saru warum hast du nicht die Originalvorlage so gelassen.?? Das mit den Farben ist dämlich...wenn ihr so gescheit wärt, wenigstens die Anleitung mit rüber zu kopieren. Dann hättest du nur die Anweisung der einen bestimmten Farbe aufgeführt. Gib mal bei Gelegenheit den Link vom Original. Muss ich mir mal anschauen. In Mogrys Testlabor herrscht ein Code-Chaos und ich hab keine Lust mir den ganzen Murks da rauszusuchen. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 04:36, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hey ^^ ich meinte auch net die Vorlage für Personen die ist ok...sondern für die Teufelsfrucht... [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 19:58, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Betrifft die MediaWiki Hey da die Spoiler hier wegen einem fehlenden Skript net funzen,kannst du das Sript in den MediaWiki Seiten MediaWiki:Monobook.css und in der MediaWiki:Common.css und .js entfernen. Soll eine andere Möglichkeit dafür geben. Da musst du dann selber nachschauen. Denn ich höre hier mit sofortiger Wirkung auf. Wenn was sein sollte kannst de mich ja in einem anderen Wikia anschreiben. Tschööö [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:35, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hey Saru, ich hab grad dein Kommentar auf meiner Benutzerseite gelesen. (kopiert was er sagt xD) Also ich find die Idee echt geil, ist jetzt logischer und man könnte auch machen, dass er durch die Degradierung nun stinksauer ist und Jacky bzw. alle Allstars fertig machen will um sich seinen alten Respekt von anderen Marineleuten zurück holen will (hat mich etwas an den Vater von Helmeppo, Morgen erinnert)^^ LG Takato Matori (Diskussion) 12:34, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Saru komm mal bitte on. Ich würde gerne was mit dir bereden ^^ LG Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 17:32, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC)